Some of the tool boxes have a drawer retractably received in the body of the tool box. The drawer is used to store small parts such as bits, nuts or bolts so that the user may pick the one he/she needs from the parts in the drawer. The drawer generally is opened and closed by the hand of the user, the outside of the drawer is therefore attached with the lubricant or oil. This makes the tool box have an ugly outer appearance. Besides, the drawer generally has two side grooves defined in two sides thereof so as to movably receive the corresponding two rails on the inside of the tool box so that the drawer can be moved along the two rails. Nevertheless, the width of each rail is limited and the parts in the drawer could be so heavy, the drawer tends to be inclinedly disengaged from the rails when pulling the drawer in the tool box.
The present invention intends to provide a drawer assembly which is opened and closed by a driving means which includes a motor and a gear engaged with a rack attached to a side of the drawer. The drawer will be smoothly opened or closed by simply pushing a button of the driving means.
The present invention has arisen to obviate the disadvantages of the conventional drawer assembly in a tool box.